Manhandling
by Jenethia
Summary: The entire thing is written in Comic Sans. I think that's how you're supposed to judge the quality of the writing.


Once upon a time, there was a young man who wished to be manhandled. He was unusually enthusiastic about it. It was incredibly weird and he needed to straw. His name…dotdotdot…,,,,,,…...was Indigo Balboa.

Being manhandled was Indigo's most favoritest thing in the whole entire multiverse. So he called on his true love, Geromey. Who was even Geromey. He was mask. That who.

And Outigo was manhandled finally by GeCD-ROMe. He was manhandled soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ soft~.

"When in Ge-Rome…" Near-to-igo began. But before he could finish, he saw a lemon. Like a legit yellow as fuck lemon. It was weird and he made a _sour_ look at it.

Gerawm saw that he was making a sour face and he groaned LOUDlY AS THE VOIcE OF THE HOLY BEIgn

"wtf purple-blue," he said, still groaning as loudly as the voice of the holy being. "that was a terrible pun. Don't quit your day job."

"Shut up Jarom," Indie Game said with a touch of FNAF knockoff in his voice. "It is lemon."

"WHY IS YOU GREGORING" Gregor said, slamming the door like in Space Jam. "ARE YOU FRIC KLE FRACK"

"YES" Jerry Ohm said, throwing his mask at Gregor. But then he remembered….he is mask

HE THREW HIMSELF AT GREGOR.

In-we-go was shattered. Literally. He was lying in multiple pieces on the floor. He was glass.

"oops" said Gregome, literally one being because Gregor put on mask and mask is Geromy.

"WE MUST FIX" shouted the shattered fragments of glass on the floor. "I AM DIE!1111111"!

Gregome was like "nah" AND THEn SUDDENLY NOWI'S DAUGHTER CAME IN, BREAKING DOWN THE ENTIRE WALL

"DID SOMEBODY SAY NAH" said Nah.

But she was stare. No one wanted to talk to her so they ignored her cuz she was a lil crapbasket.

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me, dog feces," Oskar Schell said in the distance, probably breaking things.

7777777$Z$7$7$777I7I7II7I?+?IIIIIIIIIIIIIII?$OZ7IIII8?IIIIII7IIIIIII77777$$$$

$7Z8$77777777$Z$$Z8$7?++?++?7?I7I?IIII7II?I?I?III?II?II77ZO8OZZZ

$III77778NMMMMMMMMMMNO?+++++++++?Z$I?7$MMNMMMMMN$IIII?IIOZ7?77777$$Z

7IIII8NMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM$++?OZ+++++?+++?D88888DMNMMMMMZ?ZI77II?7?III77777$$

7I$IDMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNMMMMMZ?++++++++?ONMMMMMMMDZZDNMMNI++++++++?++?II7777$$$

7I+DMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMN?++====77+DNMMMMMMMMMMN$ZNMMM?+++++++7?I7$Z87777$

77DMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDN8~=+=+$NMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOZNMMZ?+++?I7?++?O$7I7$77$$

7ZMMMMMMNNNDNDDDDNDNDDNNDDDDND8O?==+DMMMMMMMMMMMNIDMMOONMMM8?+++++++++I$7I77$$$$

77NMMMNNNNNNNNNNNDDD8D87=~~I~~~~~===8MZ7NN8I$ZZ88Z7MMMODMMN8++++++++?III7$O$$77

7ZMMMMMMNNDDDDN8$I=~~~~~~~~~~~~~~===8N$I?7I?++?OI?DMM8ZMMN?+++++?I$?II7III77$

?OMMMMMMN8I~~==~~:~~:::~~~~~~~~~~~7=78D?8DI?++?ID?8M7D$?+I7+++++?IIIIII77$

ZDZ+?+~~~~::~:~::::~~:~~~~~~~~~~~~~=~7Z?++?I++++++?NNZ8N+++++++++?I?IIII$Z88

==~~~~~~~~~::::?~~:~+~~:~~~~~~~~~~~+=I7?+I?7?++?+NDZMN?+++++++?$8DZ77I777$$

==~~~~7~~~~~~~::::::~:O~~~~~~~::~~~~~~7?+?+?IDMMN+++?I$8?I7777$$$$

II?~~~~~~~~~~::::::::?~~==~~~~~~~~~~~~=$?+IZ7$?NMMMN++++++8?+?II77777$$$

+=?=~~~~~~~=~~~~~~~~::~~~:~:~~~~~~~~~~=NI+?+II++?Z?NMMMM7+++++?+?IIII7777ZDO$

====~=+?7+=~~~~~~~~~::~~~~~~~~~~=?$Z7==NMD+?+++$?+IMMMMN$++++++?I7$ZZZOIIIIIIIII

?+======~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~====~~~~~~~~==~8MNO++?7DNMMMN$7$$7?+++?III7III?IIII

+=======~~~~~~~~~=I~~~~~=~~~~~~~~~~~~+~7MMO?+DNMMNMMMO77?++++?IIIIIIIIIIIII

++=+++==?+==~=~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~==7?DMM7?+8NMMMMMMMMMMDZI?IIIIII?I?III?I

?I?++++=~~=~=+~~~~~~~~~~~===++?I7+=INMMMMMMIINMMMMMMMMMMMNMMDO7IIIIIIII7?I7$$$8$

+++++===~~~~~+~====+7+====++++++OONNMMMMMMMMNNMMMMMMMMMMMMM8OOO88OZ77II+?7I

++++====I?+===~~====+=+++?I?OONNMMMMMMMMN8NMMMMMMMMMMMM8OOOOO$IIIII?I?II

7I?=====~===========+?+?IIIOONNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNOOOOOOOIIIII?I?I7I

+=+====?++=++++Z++?I?IZ$II8OONMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM8OOOOOOOII?7I?+ZII?I

++=+=+=+?$I+++++++IZI?II?I?ZOOONMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNOOOOOOO8?$88I?7?+?IZ$$

?7Z7?II7$++?++++++ZO887I?I?ZZOOONMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMN8OOOOOOO88OO?+?$ZZ$

+++?7$?I++?++IOI+$OZ8ZZ8$ZOOOOO8NMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMN888OOOO8O8OOOZI?77$I

=+=++?$+++?+OII$OOOOOOOZOZ888OOO8NNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMN8OOOOO8OOOOOOO8?I77IOZ

++=?7$$$ZZII?++OOOOZZOOOOOOOOOODNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNOO888OOOOOOOOO7$IIII7Z

+++++++?++++++7OOOOOOZOOOOOOOOONMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMN8OOOOOOOOOOO8?+$I7$7

?+++++++?+?+?++?OZOOOOOOOOOOOOO$MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNOOOOOOOOOOO?+?I77$$

?I$$7?+I?IZZOOOOOOOOZ$?NMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM$88OOOOOOO$I7$7IIIIII

IIII77IIIII?I?I?IIZOOOOOOO$IIIONMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZ$8OOOO8O777I7I777III

IIIIIIIII?I?I?II8ZOO8$$$$Z$NMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOMMZ$777$$777IIIIIIIIIII

I?I?II777$$777I7IIIII7I7IIII7$78MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMN$M8Z+$77IIIIIIII7IIIII77

77777777777777777777I7777777777777777NMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNZ7Z$$OO888OZZ$$7$7$$$

77777777777777777777777$77777777$$$$$ZMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMN8$$$$77777$$$$$$$$$$$

"…..ok" said brokenigo. "So now can we fix? I am still die."

"many gods," Freddy-rick said, holding many plants. "Pick a garden tray."

"I would like the indigo," Greg said, picking up a flower pot. But flower was none! And the oven is on fire!

Because flower was break. And it was Geromy boyf!

But Geromy boyf was on floor and in pieces. He was resting in pieces.

"We are out of indigo," Fred Eruck say, looking at garden tray. "We have village maiden tho"

He was growing a village maiden in a flower pot, and Gregor said, "THAT IS IT!" because he was separate from Gerome now for some reason.

They smashed the pot of village maiden on top of brokenigo and he was not break anymore! He was not die! HE WAS FIX!

They forgot Nah was there so she just left without saying anything and Fredbear Erik Stone was going to go find Chromstele so he could do things…

And speaking of doing things, Jedi-dome and Inijoe live happy ever after.

OR DID THEy

the end


End file.
